


It's Okay

by O_Drakon



Series: Merlin but queerer, less soul-crushing, and no-one dies [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aroace Morgana (Merlin), Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Internalized Acephobia, Triple Drabble, the author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Drakon/pseuds/O_Drakon
Summary: There is nothing wrong with who she is.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin but queerer, less soul-crushing, and no-one dies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 5am. I finished it, and immediately fell back asleep? xD
> 
> Things to know: everyone (except Uther) lives. Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot are the power throuple of Camelot. Morgana was never pushed in an unrealistic direction by canon and Is Good Actually. Magic has been legalised and Merlin has the respect he deserves.

Morgana wrinkles her nose. " _Men,_ " she says, her puzzlement evident. "But people say women are so much prettier?"

"Lancelot," Merlin says, feeling his heart flutter a little at the thought of the Royal Consort. "Gwaine," he continues, "Elyan, and - as much as I hate to admit it - Arthur." Merlin laughs, softly, and it's clear no malice is intended. "Some men are very beautiful."

"True enough," Morgana concedes, with a gracious tilt of her head. "But then," Morgana says, "why... why don't I..." She looks to Merlin, a franticness in her eyes. "But then I don't... _desire_ women, either? They're beautiful, many of them, as men are beautiful too, but I don't, I have never, _wanted_ \- anyone. I never have.

"I keep thinking there must be something wrong with my heart," she whispers, eyes closed in shame. She looks exhausted.

" _No,"_ Merlin states resolutely, every inch the powerful Court Sorcerer, "I don't think so. There is nothing wrong with who you are, Morgana Pendragon. Not with your magic, and not with your heart. I am certain of it."

"But I -"

" _Morgana._ " Merlin's gentle-firm voice leaves no room for argument, and he clasps a steadying hand on her shoulder. "It is okay to not desire anyone. It is _more_ than okay. And should anyone judge you for it, that is a reflection on _their_ character; not _yours_. Besides," he continues, "just point me in their direction and I'll gladly put the fear of the _mighty Emrys, Lord of Magic_ into them. But I doubt you'd have any difficulties with turning the willfully ignorant into toads or pigs anyway, _O' mighty High Priestess._ " He quirks a grin at her, surprisingly boyish.

The _mighty High Priestess_ shoves him none-too-gently as she shakes her head. "Hush, you," Morgana says. But there's laughter in her voice. 


End file.
